


Between Worlds

by Szarka



Category: Blake's 7, Raumpatrouille, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szarka/pseuds/Szarka
Summary: Avon, Tamara and Spock meet in an interdimensional spacebar and talk about their lives and relationships with their captains.I always thought that these three series went VERY well together. Somebody just had to write a crossover some day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My sincere apologies, but somebody had to write this. Those series are just SCREAMING for a crossover.
> 
> For those of you who don't know them all:  
> STAR TREK is an American science fiction series that run from 1966 to 1969 about a group of people in an utopian setting exploring space in a really cool spaceship.  
> BLAKE'S 7 is an English science fiction series that run from 1978 to 1981 about a group of rebels in a dystopian setting trying to bring down the all-powerful government in their incredibly cool spaceship.  
> RAUMPATROUILLE is a German science fiction series from 1966 about a group of people in an utopian setting patrolling the boards of their world and protecting the Earth in a cool spaceship.
> 
> All three series are AWESOME, if you like classic SciFi, they are a must.

As time passed, Blake's obsession to destroy the Federation grew and his concern for his crew shrunk. The pressure he put on them became so bad, that when they accidentally found an opening in the fabric of reality leading to a no-space between universes, discovered that somebody had built and opened a bar in it accessible to the inhabitants of all the worlds, and Blake announced that he wanted to go in and have a closer look, nobody really stopped to think about the meaning of such a bizarre found. They were just happy to get a break.

Avon had originally intended to stay on board while the others were away. The Liberator was big enough to avoid them – and Blake, especially Blake – whenever he wished to, but an empty ship had a much more relaxed atmosphere. Also, he was half hoping to be able to reprogram Zen in the short time, so that the computer would not allow for that crazy galloping any more.

Naturally, Blake decided that they should all go down to the bar. Avon wondered if he knew what he was planning. Probably. He realised with a shiver that Blake, that everyone on board, had by then spent enough time with him to know him inside-out. What was by far worse, he couldn't decide if this was good or bad. The answer should have been strikingly easy: The only person he had been so close to in his adult life had been Anna.

***

The bar looked like the bars Avon was used to, but much cleaner. It was crowded with all kinds of people, human and alien alike. They served a very long list of different drinks, including, as Vila (who else?) noticed, adrenaline and soma. Avon got himself a glass, than separated from his teammates to find a place where he could sulk in peace.

This place appeared to be a table in the far corner of the room, occupied by a young blonde woman in grey uniform, who sat with a dark face by a half empty glass of whiskey. It was still the quietest desk in the room, and Avon felt somehow drawn to her.

He didn't ask for permission, he just sat. She looked briefly at him, than went back to staring grimly into nothingness. Avon leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms in front of his chest, and joined her in her activity.

It was surprisingly comforting, having someone who didn't know him, thus didn't care what he usually was like, and was in an equally bad mood. They sat silently for a long time, the woman leaning with one elbow on the desk and resting her face on her hand, Avon leaning back with his arms crossed, and watched the crowd.

The rest of the Liberator crew were apparently having a good time, sitting all together and at the moment laughing about something Vila had said. Typical of them, to forget that Blake had been driving them insane the moment he stopped doing so. Just a few tables farther away, a group of people in brown coats were having a loud discussion interrupted by laughing. A man accompanied by a big furry Something was having an animated discussion with a man accompanied by a talking raccoon on the shoulders of a walking tree. The tree was trying to touch the furry, who growled loud and shook his head. A robot gently slapped a black haired man on the back, who had just spit out his drink through his nose, while his friend in a tidy uniform with for some reason a big H on his forehead was making a dry remark. A group of people in rainbow coloured uniforms just entered the room, and passed a cheerful group in black uniform not entirely dissimilar from that Avon's companion was wearing. The woman with them even had her hair styled in exact the same curious way, only that it wasn't blonde, but black.

“Your crew?”, he asked her, indicating the group.

The woman gave an overly dramatic sigh, and turned her eyes to the ceiling.

“Exactly what I feel about mine.”, said Avon. He wanted to point them out, but others had come to stand between them, efficiently blocking the sight. However, Blake had just stood up, presumably to get another round of drinks.

“Our leader is the large man with the curly brown hair over there.”

“The one with the scarf?”

Avon first looked around in confusion, than spotted said man, For some reason, he was not sitting on a chair, but on the floor, talking to a machine shaped like a dog. (An interesting idea, Avon had to admit. Practical, because it saved him the effort of carrying a computer everywhere. However, it did not have any legs, which must be a huge hindering on uneven ground. Anyway, it certainly would have been interesting to open it up and see the way it was wired.) He was wearing a big coat and a ridiculously long scarf thrown multiple times over his shoulders, yet it's ends were still dragging on the ground. In contrast, his companion looked as if she was trying to just wear the absolute minimum: A light skin dress just about covered her torso, but left her arms and legs completely naked. She was standing behind the duo on the floor, constantly turning her head to look around in the room, one of her hands on a knife in her belt. She was attentive, but not tense. Clever girl.

At that moment, they were interrupted by a voice saying “Fascinating” right next to Avon. A man in blue had separated from the multicolour group, and currently moving a black box (an instrument of some sort, Avon recognised, but was unable to specify) up and down around them, as if he were measuring something. 

Avon drew without any hast his Liberator gun, and pointed it at him. The man ignored him.

“Well now,”, said Avon.

The stranger was still completely absorbed in his readings.

“Put the weapon away at once!” The woman had suddenly straightened and also drawn her gun, which she was now pointing at Avon. Her voice was sharp and determined, the voice of someone used to giving orders.

“In case you hadn't noticed, the use of weapons is strictly forbidden in here! Or do you want to find out what they do with those who don't follow their rules?”

Taking into consideration that the bar most definitely was situated in a no-man's land, removed from any official legislation, Avon decided that he definitely did not want to find out how they handled transgressions. Much as he despised the Federation, at least they were consequent about their punishments, so that he could calculate if a crime was worth it or not.

“Fascinating.”, said the man in blue again, now holding his instrument as if he were measuring something on the woman.

“What is?”, she asked, slightly curious.

“According to my calculations, we three are the same person.”

“Are we now?” Avon was beginning to suspect that this whole station was the result of too little sleep and too many stimulants. He wondered what Blake might be hallucinating about. Hopefully something very unpleasant.

“Maybe you'd like to elaborate this theory?”, asked the woman, and gestured for the man to sit down. He did so.

“I am Lieutnant Tamara Jagellowsk from the Galactic Security Service, currently serving on the fast spacecruiser Orion under Commandant Cliff Alistair McLane.”, she announced proudly. “And you may be..?”

“First officer Spock from the Federation starship USS Enterprise under Captain James T. Kirk.”

Avon flinched slightly at the word “Federation”, but luckily, none of his two companions seemed to notice.

“Kerr Avon.”

He didn't have a job or post he could add, and he most certainly was not going to bring Blake into a conversation he was having with strangers from another dimension. It was bad enough that everyone in his own had come to see the two of them as some sort of inseparable team. Including the whole crew, who themselves had their fair share of their new fame. Avon had heard some of the stories told about them, and found it fascinating how far off they were from the reality.

“It is a widely accepted theory that there exist an infinite number of parallel universes.” begun Spock something that sounded like it was going to be a long scientific explanation. Well, if he thought he was the only one who knew anything about the multiverse, he was in for a surprise.

“But it is impossible to prove or disprove it, because while this theory works on the quantum level, one cannot get in touch with other realities on any other bigger scale. Trust me, we tried.”, interjected Avon. He had enjoyed reading about scientific experiments in his free time, once upon a time. And the Federation scientific database was ridiculously easy to hack.

“So what about the rift in space we passed through to get here?”, asked Tamara. “We originally thought it was the work of the Frogs, but that appears not to be the case.” 

Frogs? No, never mind.

“My Captain has been to a parallel universe. It is entirely possible.”, said Spock. “The rift appears to be a natural phenomena situated in a yet uncharted part of space, and it is, according to our readings, stable.” 

“Obviously, since someone had the time to open up an interdimensional bar in it.”, remarked Avon. “So what did you mean when you said that we were the same person?”

“According to the theory of infinite universes, every possible scenario is played out in at least one of them. It is only logical that alternative versions of each of us exist in worlds that are too different to look alike, therefore they would also be very different in some aspects, but unchanged in others.”

“You mean to say, if I would live in your world, I would behave like you do? Interesting theory.” Tamara had stopped leaning on the table, neither was she tense holding a weapon. She was sitting relaxed, her arms crossed before her chest.

“It would be more accurate to say that you would be me.” Spock pushed his machine towards the centre of the desk for all of them to see. “I programmed my tricorder to trace my alternative counterparts. It lead me straight to this desk.”

Avon picked the devise up and started to examine it from all sides. Well now, he thought, interesting. By far not as sophisticated as a real computer, but handy and easy to transport. He would have loved to open it up, but from what he could determine without it, it probably contained some sort of tracking device, along with a simplified computer capable of saving information and doing some simple calculations. It probably also could get in touch with a computer, given the right code...

The others were looking at him. Right.

“Sorry.” He put the tricorder down and smiled an apology. “I never can resist a computer.”

“Or I a robot.” Tamara shook her head. “People accuse me behind my back of being one myself.”

“I have been called a machine before.”, replied Avon.

“Fascinating.” Both of them looked expectingly at Spock, and Avon could tell that Tamara was thinking about the apparent similarities between them, too. “Doctor McCoy likes calling me a computer. I take it as a compliment.”

“Robots are definitely better than people.”, agreed Tamara. “People are so...”

“Irrational?”, proposed Avon, at the exact moment Spock said “Illogical.”

Avon and Tamara exchanged an excited look, Spock raised one of his eyebrows. Much as he despised relying on feelings, Avon's instinct told him louder and louder that Spock's theory was correct.

His mind begun to race, parts of his life flashing before his eyes. Anna, Servalan and Travis, the Liberator, Blake. Did they exist in Tamara's and Spock's worlds? What would they look like? He grasped the first concrete thought he could.

“So you both work for the government of a Terran Federation?”

“The United Federation of Planets.”, corrected Spock

“Our ships are protecting the Earth and her colonies in space, yes.”, nodded Tamara.

“We are trying to bring it down.” Avon felt his mood darken again at the thought.

“Really?”, asked Tamara, interested.

“Fascinating.”, said Spock. He seemed to like that word.

“What about your ships? The Orion 8 is the fastest ship in the fleet, with a unique weapon.” Tamara sounded proud. She probably didn't realise it herself, and most people would have missed it, but to Avon, it was clear as glass.

“The Enterprise is one of the best, yes.”

“The Liberator is the best. That is why everyone is after us.” It is also the only reason I stay with Blake. But he didn't say that out loud.

“I am the security officer. That means I can give out Alpha Orders.” Proud, definitely proud. Pretending to be better than something, while secretly proud to be part of it, he knew that from himself.

“I am the science officer, and second in command.”

“We don't have really ranks on board, but yes, I think you could call me second in command.” Even if most of the time, he had the impression of being the most sensible person on board, what surely would get him the highest rank? He certainly was more sensible than Blake. It would be interesting to see who the others would follow, if it came to a choice between them.

“Tell me about your captains.”, asked Spock. 

Tamara gave a dramatic sigh again and rolled her eyes.

“Blake is...” Avon searched for the right words to describe his leader. “... impulsive.”

“Unable to follow the rules.”

“Emotional.”

“Infuriating.”

“Frustrating.”

“Illogical.”

“And I love him.”, blurred Tamara out.

“I would die for him.”, said Spock very seriously.

Avon looked over to Blake, who was just saying something to Jenna.

“One day, I will kill him.”, decided he.

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Milk Special actually already imagined a meeting between Blake and Kirk (http://www.bluemilkspecial.com/comic/talkin-bout-my-federation/) and between Avon and Spock (http://www.bluemilkspecial.com/comic/a-logical-meeting/). They were the ones who got me to watch Blake's 7 in the first place, and I will be eternally grateful for that.  
> If anyone has more, please tell. It is one of these things you can't possibly get enough from.


End file.
